


Between Dreams and Reality　夢迴之境

by kiku_azuya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: 琥珀色眼睛、盈白的肌膚，以及低喃的愛之表白：它們如夢境般美好。但一旦天狼星發現他自己愈來愈被吸引至著魔的轉戾點上，他明白他除了推向夢境與真實之間那片薄薄的屏障之外，別無選擇。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between Dreams and Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543234) by [Children_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Children_of_the_Shadows). 



> [授權]Hello!! Sorry for the late reply. I’m totally okay with you translating my fic so here’s a little go ahead. Do pass me the link when you’re done and good luck!!!  
>   
> 最初張貼處：[夢迴之境](http://themuddypadofwolfcave.weebly.com/22818368522004322659.html)  
>   
> 
> 
> （BGM：[Salvation　By Gabrielle Aplin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IEMnWhT_7c)）

  


****

**──────────────────────**  
  
  
  
**第一章：玻璃屏障**

  


_那裡空無一物，除了一道將他們隔離的薄玻璃。那看起來幾乎不存在似的：乾淨無瑕；幾乎就像是，只要他將他的手伸出前去，天狼星就可以握住另一側的任何東西。似乎連光線都不會反映在它表面，直直透進天狼星的眼睛之中。縱使如此，他卻發現他自己沒有像平時一樣瞇起雙眼；那光芒看起來並不刺眼，反倒很吸引人。他感覺到，若是光線可以如此輕易地穿透這片屏障，那麼或許，他也可以。_

_要是他伸出手去，那麼或許，在另一端的那個人就會微笑起來。這名總是伴著憂慮而晦暗的琥珀雙眼來和他會面的人。天狼星發現他很美，這話說起來很諷刺，因為他從來沒有見過那雙眼睛以外的東西。那就像是這個人沒有輪廓；除了那潭琥珀色，他只是一片殘破的色彩，而他肌膚的瑩白光芒擴散到人型之外。天狼星發現到他自己在納悶著，那是否是個天使。未了，似乎連呼喚它都是罪孽深重的，當天狼星可以清楚地描繪出他那雙血紅色般的雙唇時，是它們分開來說話的時候。_

_無法聽見他，天狼星移近了些，一隻手抵在那片冰涼的玻璃上。那道輪廓被天狼星突然間的大膽舉止嚇到了，然後冷不防地，那道光的蹤影在天狼星的視線內消失了。他立即開始被黑暗捲入，在它們回來以前，一隻雪白光滑的手從另一側壓住了他。這感覺起來幾乎像是他們真的觸碰著，因為那片玻璃已不再冰涼。那很溫暖，像是肌膚的熱度觸摸著肌膚。天狼星將他的手指彎成圓弧型的拱狀，敬畏地望著他們的指尖一起移動，緩慢地共舞著：往左，接著慢慢地旋向右邊，然後變成靜止的掌心抵著掌心。_

_緋紅的雙唇又動了，於是天狼星貼得更近去聽，直到他的鼻子碰觸上那片玻璃。_

_「我愛你。」_

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
「又一個那種夢？」詹姆問著，在餐桌旁，天狼星身邊的位子坐下。「你看起來糟透了。」  
  
天狼星確實看起來很糟。他可以從莉莉的鋼鍋上看見他的扭曲倒影，而那看起來接近悲慘。他灰色雙眼下有著重重的黑眼圈，沒精神的頭髮雜亂地垂掛在它們前方。過去這幾天，他真的沒有時間清洗他的頭髮，他的臉則是似乎好幾週都沒有刮鬍子了。莉莉已經在準備晚餐時頗不圓滑地指出過，天狼星是個 **『過去三天都穿著同樣衣服的髒兮兮懶惰鬼，還有在你弄乾淨以前，你可以忘了順道來吃晚餐這件事』** 。一般狀態下，天狼星會以一個咧嘴笑和一個有關喜怒無常的懷孕婦女的玩笑，撇開莉莉對於他外表的評論。不過，今天，天狼星可以從他指甲下所累積的污垢判斷，或許一個熱水澡會對他有所幫助。他想知道，要是他要求借用浴室的話，莉莉會不會把他的頭砍掉；他最近還沒有什麼時間去修理他的熱水器。  
  
「一直都是同一個，」天狼星喃喃道，從他的倒影轉移開視線。「到最後一個細節都是，除了……」他猶豫著，看著莉莉將最後的食物擺上桌，然後好奇地望著他。「除了我感覺到他變得越來越靠近。隨著每一個夢推進，我感覺到像是我幾乎在那裡了；我幾乎就要碰觸到他了，可是我沒有……」  
  
「嘿啦，」詹姆給了個困惑的嘆息，然後開始在他的盤子裡堆起沙拉。這就是詹姆表示他已經結束嘗試理解這場對話，還有真的比較想要吃東西的方式。  
  
天狼星不想要那麼輕易就結束話題。就家人來說，波特是他所僅有的，而且也是唯一一個他在談話治療上可以依靠的，因為他窮到負擔不起任何其他的類型。「你覺得我要死了嗎？」  
  
「天狼星．奧懷恩．布萊克！」莉莉痛斥，她的叉子威脅性地指著他的臉。「你敢再說像那樣的事情看看，否則就給我下餐桌！」  
  
「我只是說說而已，」天狼星反駁著。「記得我們另一天在電視上看到的糟糕節目嗎？他們在說這個有著瀕臨死亡經驗的人們什麼的。他們有些人知道他們要死了，因為他們看到了一道白光或是一個天使那類的東西。也許那就是正發生在我身上的事啊！」  
  
「天堂是你會去的最後一個地方，天狼星．布萊克，」莉莉痛斥。「現在，吃掉你的花椰菜。我不想要看見你把它們推到你盤子的邊邊， **或者** 把它們弄消失！你不是五歲小孩了。懷孕會給人三隻眼睛，布萊克，它們三隻都閉上了我也可以看見你。」  
  
「你的女人失控了，詹米小子，」天狼星評論著，不屑地戳著他的蔬菜。  
  
詹姆瞥了瞥莉莉，然後在她對他射出一記嚴厲的眼神時，盡責地閉緊他的嘴巴。 **妻管嚴** ，是天狼星唯一一個可以確實描述他最要好的朋友的想法。或者也許『 **征服** 』會是更貼切的名詞。莉莉非常地享受懷孕，因為那不只給了她一對更大的奶子，更是一個讓她宣洩富有盛名的暴怒的藉口，還有以『荷爾蒙』這可笑的理由對可憐老百姓發脾氣。 **屁蛋** ，就是天狼星認為的，因為男人也有荷爾蒙，而那給他們的就只是想要性愛的渴望。  
  
「他告訴我他愛我，你知道的，」天狼星固執地說道，對他接收到的懷疑目光燒紅了臉。  
  
「你確定這不是你的另一個打槍幻想？」詹姆哼了哼鼻子問著。「聽起來非常像是很爛的一個。也許你對明亮的白光什麼的有強烈偏好。」  
  
「沒有表現得很好，如果它是的話，」天狼星酸溜溜地說。「我就像是莉莉早上的吐司一樣軟趴趴。」他靈活地躲過莉莉扔向他的頭的拖鞋，然後咧了咧嘴笑，回到他的晚餐上。「重點是，那不是惡夢。那沒有把我嚇醒，而且我安穩地睡到早上為止。是我起床的那一分鐘，天殺的瞌睡才開始的。我在那之後感到徹底地精疲力竭，然後我不知道為什麼。」天狼星咬住唇瓣，注視著他的盤子。「最糟糕的部份是：我想要回去。我想要再見他一次。」  
  
「天狼星，」莉莉輕柔地將一隻手放在他的上面。「你為什麼不明天過來醫院一趟？我會讓人替你進行幾項測試。也許我能開幾帖 **無夢魔藥** 的處方魔藥給你。你馬上會感覺好多了。」  
  
天狼星點點頭，讓雞肉塞滿他的嘴巴，好避免說出他不想要任何魔藥。他不想要停止做夢。  
  
接下來的幾分鐘，伴隨著沉默，只被叉子刮嚓著盤子所打斷，天狼星則是發現了他很有可能可以甩掉他的花椰菜，又不用確實把它們吃掉的地方。那完全是徒勞無功，因為每次他嘗試的時候，他就會立刻在他小腿上收到一記來自莉莉的踢擊，還有來自詹姆的竊笑聲。如果要他老實說的話，天狼星想要答案。他想要知道，他的那些夢境是什麼意思，然後或許，究竟那是否真的表示他快要死了。天狼星好奇著，如果有選擇的機會的話，他會這麼輕易就接受死亡嗎。但又說回來，鑒於巫師世界所處的情勢和混亂，死亡不是那麼遙遠的概念。佛地魔正在全國上下拓展他的統治，或許還更遠。即使是純血家族也不再安全；除非他們加入他的軍隊。有場戰爭正在醞釀著，天狼星敢說。  
  
「你必須在你被扔出訓練以前梳洗好，老哥，」晚餐之後，詹姆在他背上拍了拍。「今天就連穆敵都在抱怨那味道了，而且他還只有半個鼻子。」  
  
天狼星心不在焉地哼哼。「關於這個……我不認為你有多的毛巾或是些乾淨衣服可以借我吧。」  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
天狼星發出一聲呻吟地往後靠，水的溫暖滲透進他的痠疼肌肉跟虛軟關節。他幾乎已經忘了泡個熱水澡有多美好，他舒適地往後靠上冰冷的陶瓷，頭降下枕在邊緣處。有點娘地承認著，天狼星沒辦法否認，莉莉整理得很好的浴室大大地擊敗了他的。其中一點就是，熱水看起來不是綠色的。還有，和一名女人生活在一起保證了每樣東西都有股愉悅的花香。這幾乎讓天狼星重新思考起他的偏好，直到他發現自己在水龍頭下傾倒著大量柑橘香味的泡泡浴，以及發覺到他有多像顆水果為止。  
  
「梅林啊，這感覺真好，」天狼星對他自己低喃，閉上了他的雙眼。  
  
忽然間，他感到他所有的疲憊困倦湧出來抓住了他。嚴苛的訓練，他一直試圖忽視的戰爭（ _忽視、忽視、再忽視，然後就會像小獅子一樣消失不見_ ）。天狼星對所有環繞在他身邊的事物感到疲憊；對於那有多困難感到厭煩，連只是在早晨醒來也是。即使是現在，每次天狼星試著逼他的眼睛張開，他都會看見黑點偶然閃過他的視線範圍。他眨得越多次，它們就擴散得越廣，像是個傳染性失明遍及了他的眼簾。他應該要驚慌失措的，這是天狼星的頭一個想法。要是他快要瞎了，那他應該要嚇得失去理智才對。但不明分由地，天狼星發現自己累到難以反應。  
  
所以他閉上了他的眼睛。  
  
張開它們。  
  
又再閉上他的眼睛。  
  
然後張開它們。  
  
閉上他的雙眼。  
  
_張開它們，只見到一對明亮的琥珀雙眼，從黑暗之中回望著他。_  
  
_天狼星嚇了一跳，試著往後推起身，然後發現自己在水面之下，他驚恐的尖叫脫口而出，成了寂靜的泡泡。不要呼吸！不要呼吸，不然你會死的！他推擠著表面，只發現到，那被他所有夢中同樣的薄玻璃給阻擋住了。那很堅硬，就像鋼鐵一樣，而且每次推著它時，都發出了微弱的咚咚雜音，他的雙手敲打著絕望的摩斯密碼求救。他就像隻蒼蠅，被困在了裡頭，一次又一次地衝撞著玻璃，即便這造成了疼痛。他的雙眼刺痛著，因為他逼迫它們保持張開；逼迫它們去看透有著那雙依舊回望他，並顯得困惑的琥珀色雙眼的那片玻璃。那幾乎就像是在玻璃後方的那個人，無法瞭解天狼星的掙扎，沒有辦法看見他的臉因為缺氧而蒼白起來，或者他的頭髮浮起來，還有按他身體造成的波紋緩緩移動的方式。_  
  
_「你能呼吸的，」一道聲音低聲說道。_  
  
_天狼星在他發覺到他可以的時候，停下了掙扎。他的雙手立刻探向他的脖子，尋找著任何鰓部的痕跡。什麼都沒有。但是沒有水衝進他的肺部；只有他眼裡的氯的些許刺痛。_  
  
_「你為什麼會在這裡？」天狼星問著。他的聲帶沒有發出聲響，但是在那琥珀雙眼之後的閃爍告訴了天狼星，縱使如此，他仍被理解了。「告訴我為什麼你會在這裡？」_  
  
_「我無處可去，」他回應，聽起來幾乎是悲傷的。前額抵在了玻璃的表面，而天狼星可以，第一次，看見清晰的輪廓：在他額頭中央的弧狀線條，他細長的鼻樑，還有一綹綹淺棕色的髮絲。那道聲音聽起來比天狼星其他夢境裡的都要清楚，就像是它擁有了比之前更多的氣力。那是種輕柔的聲音；以它的沉穩震透耳朵的那種；由於久未使用而粗糙。_  
  
_「我快死了嗎？」天狼星問道，推移得更近，直到他的額頭碰觸到了玻璃，與外側的那一個平行。就和之前一樣，他感受到了肌膚舒適的溫暖。_  
  
_有一道笑聲，小小聲的，還有一點點的優越感。「不。」_  
  
_接著突如其來的，玻璃破碎了。_  
  
  
  



End file.
